GodFist Arc
by Ikazuchi16
Summary: "Out there, there are creatures of great strength, people of incredible power, and i'll STAND AT THE TOP OF THEM ALL!" Jaune Arc discovered that day, that his fist does the talking and his determination is that of a Kings. Join Jaune Arc as he journey to become a hunter, to fight strong opponents, to protect his home, and to become the strongest. Strong!Jaune! Harem


**Hey People! What's up. If ya'll don't know me, i'm Ikazuchi and I write stories…...sometimes. You may have read some of my other stories, or not since i'm new to this section and haven't updated in years, but I just couldn't get this out of my head.**

**Now recently, I got into RWBY, why? CAUSE GUN WEAPONS THAT'S WHY! Although for some reason, I got attached to Jaune Arc (Like most other people) And thought to myself….WHY CAN'T HE BE BADDASS!**

**So here is my new brain child, GODFIST ARC! Pretty much a Baddass Jaune who is inspired by heroe like Toyotomi Hidyoshi from Sengoku Basara, Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara, A little bit of Kamen Rider, A WHOLE LOT OF ONE PIECE, some Kongou Banchou AND A WHOLE LOT MORE.**

**So now, STRAP YOUR ASSES IN, FOR IT'S TIME FOR SOME FIST FIGHTING, MANLY TEAR HAVING, AWESOME MANLY SPEECH SPEAKING, HOT GIRL GETTING, ARC ACTION!**

"I will be king" Talking

'_Damn, look at that Arc booty' Thoughts/Flashbacks_

"**BAD SHITS GOING DOWN" Extreme yelling/ Giant Robot Talking**

"Revolver Style: Slam Burst!" Techniques/Moves

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew I should've just stayed in bed today!"

These were the thoughts currently running through an eight year old Jaune Arc's mind as he ran away from the three of Beowolves currently chasing him and his sister Sylvia through the forest.

Jaune couldn't help but wonder how it came to this. Oh yeah! Now he remembered. Sylvia, his loveable but extremely wild sister, thought it was a good idea to go on a so called "adventure" through the forests of their village. Even though their father, mother, and older sisters constantly told them to stay away from it, Sylvia Arc wasn't one for rules and just so happened to drag her little brother, who was always being dragged along by all of his sisters, with her on this adventure.

Jaune knew this was a horrible idea when they saw the Beowolves. It became so much worse when Sylvia thought it was a good idea to throw rocks at them, leading to their current predicament.

Running aimlessly through a forest with three Beowolves on their tails and going as fast as their eight and nine year old legs could carry them. Jaune held on to his sister's hand as they ran as fast as they could, his sister laughing all the way.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"SURE IT IS JAUNEY, LOOK HOW MUCH FUN THIS IS!"

"DYING IS NOT FUN SYLVY!"

And unfortunately from them, a inconvenient plot device laid in their path, causing Jaune to stop as he stared at the giant mountain that boxed them in. It was also that moment that Sylvia chose to turn around and realize that, yes, she was trapped with her beloved brother, and yes, she had single handedly caused the future death of both her and her youngest and only brother, who by the way, was completely loved by all six of their sisters.

Talk about brocons. Anyways, Sylvia gulped as the Beowolves began slowly stalking them, tears began to well up in her eyes as she latched onto her brother.

"D-Don't w-w-worry Jaune, I-I'll get us o-outta here."

Jaune smiled sadly at his sister who had her eyes closed and was trembling, trying to put on a brave front. Jaune gently removed her hand from his, gaining a look of surprise from her. He smiled and slowlly pushed her behind him.

"I'll distract them, you make a run for it and try to get to dad."

Sylvia looked in shock, her hands trembling as more tears threatened to fall.

"B-but-"

"GO SYLVY!"

Sylvia recoiled in shock before closing her eyes and nodding her head. Jaune smiled, before turning back to the now growling Beowolves, their eyes as red as blood and saliva oozing from their mouths.

Jaune raised his fists up and took a clumsy stance, a glare on his face. Hopefully he could distract them long enough.

Jaune grit his teeth before rushing forward with and angry shout as Sylvia ran to the side to escape.

"COME GET SOME YOU OVER GROWN MUTTS!"

The lead Beowolf simply swatted Jaune away, expecting the prey to be knocked down with one hit. Jaune crashed into a tree, leaving a dent, but slowly with a great amount of effort, got up.

He could tell he was bleeding simply from the blood now covering his vision and the Beowolves were now getting closer. Jaune looked over to see that Sylvia had already escaped and that the Grimm didn't notice her.

Jaune closed his eyes and smiled as the Beowolves neared and raised their claws.

'_Heh, at least I died like a hero, just like Dad talks about_.'

Jaune tensed himself, ready for the blow. However, there wasn't one, no pain, no howling, nothing…..What the hell? Did people always die like this?

"You know kid, you're pretty tough, but it was pretty stupid of you to try to take on these Beowolves, I mean come on, you're a runt for gods sake."

Jaune's eyes shot open at the sound of a new voice. In front of him stood a man who seemed to be around his forties. He had long, grey hair that was in a neat low ponytail, with a few bangs covering the front of his face. He had a rough beard that spoke of days of not shaving.

A scar was marred vertically over his right eye, which was a dark brown in color. Jaune couldn't see his left eye simply because it was covered by a black eye patch.

The man was wearing a white kimono top that Jaune read somewhere was traditionally worn in the eastern countries. Dark blue hakama pants adorned his legs and had geta sandals on his feet.

His top was tied together by a black belt and there seemed to be a strange symbol on the back of his kimono. Jaune assumed it meant something in the newcomers language.

Oh, did I mention he seemed to have taken out all the Grimm while Jaune had his eyes closed in fear, bare handed I might add.

The man smiled down at the confused Jaune before grabbing the boy and putting him on his feet. He dusted him off a few times before thumping his chest in pride.

"Name's Haken boy, but you can call me The Guy Who just Saved Your Scrawny Ass."

Jaune raised a confused eyebrow at the man before turning towards the forest due to rustling bushes. Much to Jaune's relief, it wasn't another Grimm, it was Sylvia, who had his father in tow.

Jericho Arc stepped out of the bushes, only to see three dead Beowolves, his bleeding son…..And Haken?

Haken waved at Jericho with a big grin as he pointed at Jaune.

"Saved your brat. You now owe me free food and beer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jaune stared in awe at Haken as he laughed and drank while he conversed with his father. Jaune wasn't even paying attention this his nagging mother and sister's as they bandaged him up and yelled at Sylvia. All Jaune could see was the amazing man who slayed Grimm bare handed and then proceed to laugh as if it was nothing.

Haken laughed with Jericho as they recalled times from the good old days of their youth and how much trouble they got into. He stopped laughing when he heard a voice speak up.

"How can I get strong like you?"

Silence engulfed the room as Haken looked down at the bandaged Jaune. His mother and sister's stared at Jaune in shock as his father got a serious look on his face.

Haken grinned before standing up and walking over to Jaune and placing a hand on top of his head. He ruffled Jaune's hair and smiled.

"Well, you'll be finding out soon enough when you start learning the ways of badassery from me.:

This got the expected response from Kiara Arc and the Arc sisters.

"WHAT!?"

Jericho winced as shouts of disapproval was thrown across the room, he was expecting this, but not to this degree. It didn't help that Haken kept smiling the whole time and Jaune's grin kept getting bigger and bigger.

Jericho sighed before standing up and walking over to his wife. Kiara Arc was a beautiful woman with a kind disposition. Her blonde locks cascade down her back and her eyes shined like emeralds. Plus she had a killer rack and booty, but that was for Jericho to think.

The matriarch of the Arc family was a strong woman who raised six daughters. She was stern and strict, yet kind and loving. There wasn't a day that went by that the Arc daughters didn't admire and fear their mother.

Then Jaune came along. Hoo boy, never before had Jericho seen his wife so protective and so over bearing. It was like having a boy changed Kiara's whole outlook. She still loved all her daughters equally, and when Tara came along after Jaune, she still showed love and care towards her.

However, when it came to Jaune, there was nothing that she wouldn't do to keep him safe and out of harms way, even if that meant keeping him from playing tag with the other boys, or getting one of his sisters to watch over him, which they did without any hesitation.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That can be arranged."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HAKEN! I WILL CASTRATE YOU BEFORE I EVER THINK OF HANDING MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY TO THIS FIGHT HAPPY MANIAC!"

Jericho and Jaune stood in unified silence as they both sighed at the crazy protectiveness of their wife and mother. Jericho put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to glare at him, but that glare disappeared when she noticed the look on her husband's face.

Jericho Arc softly smiled at his wife, "Honey, Jaune is going with Haken."

Kiara made to protest, but was quickly silence when Jericho raised his hand. Jericho moved over to his son and squatted down, putting himself at eye level with Jaune.

Jericho smiled at his son and put his hand on top of his head.

"Jaune, the Arc line has prospered for many years as heroes. Each Arc stronger than the last. It shames me to know that I stifled the potential you have, that I limit you to this area. That's why Haken is here, he will take you and train you to fight in whatever way you want. To make you a Hunter and Warrior worthy of our name. But i'll only let you go with him of your choice son. Do you want to go with Haken and see this world? Or do you want to stay here with your mother, sisters, and me?"

Jaune stared in shock at his father, before looking around the room at the faces of his family, his mothers and sister's looked scared at his next words, while Haken only looked at him with pride.

Jaune looked at the ground, thinking about his choice. It had only been a few hours, but he already admired Haken's strength, and he grew up listening to the stories his father would tell him of his family heritage. He remembered not being able to protect Sylvia and how weak he was.

At that moment, eight year Jaune knew what he had to do. Jaune gripped his fists and looked up to Haken with a determined gaze.

"I'll do it, to protect my family, and to be strong like you Haken."

Haken crossed his arms and grin as the Arc family looked on in shock or happiness in the case of Jericho. He smiled and thumped his chest.

"Alright kid, be prepared to join the official ranks of badasses."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Underwear?"

"Yes mom."

"Toothbrush?"

"Soap?"

"YES MOM! GEEZ!"

The Arc family all stood outside their family home, saying farewell to the only son. There was tears, there was love, there was angry yelling by Mina, Jaune's eldest sister, about how she would put something up Haken's somewhere if Jaune was hurt.

Jaune's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his family, but he quickly wiped them away, preparing himself for his journey. Jaune gave one last hug to his mother before walking over to Haken and Jericho, who were currently debating the time with which Jaune would visit.

"We will come back once a year for a month so that Jaune can see you and your angry family, that good?"

Jericho sighed before nodding his head, knowing that this was the best deal he would get out of Haken. Jericho then looked down at his son, giving a proud smile and a hug before walking back to the rest of his family as they looked at Haken and Jaune.

Jaune looked up at his new master with a bright smile, "I'm ready master, what are we going to do first?"

Haken grinned with pride at his new student, knowing that Jaune would listen to his every word, admire his every move, and carry on the teachings he would instill in the young Arc.

Right before he pulled out what appeared to be bottles on fire, oh wait, molotovs, that's what they were called.

A manic grin spread across Haken's face as a scared one appeared on Jaunes.

"First, speed and endurance training."

The Arc family collectively sweat dropped as they watch Haken chase after the young Arc boy into the distance and onto their training journey.

_*Flash*_

_Haken stared at Jaune as he balanced himself on top of a pole that was forty feet above a pit full of spikes._

"_First balance, then the bitches."_

"_YOU'RE CRAZY OLD MAN!"_

"_I SAID BALANCE BITCH!"_

_*Flash*_

_Haken stared in shock along with a now nine year old Jaune Arc, who was currently standing over a shattered boulder with his fist outstretch. Strangely enough, Jaune's arm was completely black in color and gave off a metallic complexion._

_Haken grinned at the awestruck boy before patting his head._

"_Looks like we found your semblance, pretty lucky since it's similar to mine."_

_Jaune looked at his fist before grinning up at his master._

"_Master, I change my mind. I want to learn the way of the fist."_

_Haken grinned before raising his fist and clenching it, making it glow in white light._

"_Then get ready, because true warriors and men rely only on their fists."_

_*Flash*_

_A ten year old Jaune sat against a wall with bruises and cuts adorning his body. He looked over to his Master that had just got done beating the rest of the thugs that ganged up on the Arc boy before he arrived._

_Jaune looked at the calm visage of his master, before asking a question that would change his life._

"_Master, what does it mean to be a hero?"_

_Haken looked down at his protege before smiling and thumping his fist against his chest._

"_It means to protect the weak, to save the innocent, and to pursue your dreams, but you're not only a hero Jaune."_

_Jaune looked up in surprise at his master before Haken continued._

"_You're also a warrior, that means to fight to grow stronger, to seek worthy foes, and to live in battle. But you also have the disposition of a conquerer, of a king, the ability to have people believe in your dreams, to lead people, to show the world that your will is the will of righteousness, that if anything stands in your path, you will overcome it and keep pushing forward with that fist of yours."_

_Haken once again placed his hand on top of Jaune's head with a smile._

"_Always remember these words Jaune, for this is the teachings I will pass on to you."_

_*Flash*_

_Thirteen year old Jaune Arc grinned down at the black haired boy before him. They were surrounded by bodies of thugs that were trying to hurt them, but Jaune had single handedly taken out all forty of them, with nothing but a single scratch._

_Jaune crossed his arms and smiled a proud smile at the boy who had taken out twenty of the thugs before he arrived._

"_Oi, what's your name?"_

_The black haired boy looked up in awe at the boy before him._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_Jaune grinned and raised his fist up to the sky and as if fearing his fists, the clouds parted and revealed the sun shining down on the Arc._

"_FOR MY NAME IS JAUNE ARC, STUDENT OF THE UNDEFEATED KING AND SUCCESSOR TO HIS FIST. I AM THE ONE WHO WILL STAND ON TOP AS STRONGEST ABOVE EARTH AND UNDER THE HEAVENS"_

_Jaune then lowered his fist before offering a hand to the boy._

"_And I ask you to join me as my brother, you who I noticed has a mind for tactics and the skill to win battles. Now, what is your name?"_

_The black haired boy looked on in awe before giving a smirk and turning his pink eyes to Jaune. He grasped his hand and stood up._

"_My name is Lie Ren. And I would be honored to help you reach the heavens brother."_

_*Flash*_

_A now sixteen year old Jaune stood before a figure standing at six feet tall. Jaune's fists were bloodied and he could already feel his conscious slowly leaving, but he refused to lose against this man, his rival._

_The hulking figure grinned before raising his fists and clenching them, a red fire engulfing them. Jaune gave a blood thirsty smile before his aura exploded in a torrent of energy and he shot forward._

"_I SHALL BE THE VICTOR! ATILLA!"_

"_IN YOUR DREAMS! JAUNE!"_

_*Flash*_

**Present Day**

Jaune grinned at his master, who was also grinning. Both were sporting bruises and cuts. And both were bleeding rather heavily. Jaune then proceed to fall backwards, before landing on his back and laughing.

"You win again old man. I'll go to the stupid hunter school."

Haken grinned before thumping his chest and flipping off the now grown Arc.

"Good, cause I already got your mom and pop to sign the forms."

Jaune groaned before closing his eyes and giving in to blissful sleep. Well, looks like he'll be going to Beacon Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the years, the now grown Arc had experienced many trials. Such as surviving hellish training from his master, being thrown into a pit full of Ursa, going head to head with some of the most ruthless gangs in Vale, going up against a monster of a man that could literally destroy whole buildings with a punch, and last but not least, fighting against his father, a man that was known to be able to literally cut anything.

But never in his life had Jaune faced anything as horrible as this…...Flying. Yes, even though many years had passed, the lone Arc male still had a dire case of motion sickness. It only got worse when his master thought it was a good idea to continually strap him to Nevermores in the middle of the night, just to teach him how to fight in mid-air.

Jaune sighed to himself in the restroom, where he was currently puking out his guts. He took a look at himself in the mirror and grinned. That eight year old boy would've never believe what type of man he would turn out to be.

Standing at an even six feet, Jaune had become a true warrior. His muscles were in peak condition and well defined, not to the point he was overly bulky, but he would get stares at the beach when his master would take him.

His golden hair had grown, cascading to his shoulders and framing his face perfectly, with a few bangs covering the top half of his sapphire eyes. He was currently wearing a pure white kimono top with a dark blue shirt underneath. His sleeves were tucked into black arm guards.

Black hakama pants adorned his feet, that were tucked into black boots, causing them to create a ballooning effect. Lastly, he had a yin yang pendant attached to a necklace around his neck. A gift from his master for finally becoming a true warrior.

Jaune felt pride as he clenched his fist, he would prove himself a true warrior and king, just like his master. He would reach the top of this school and become the strongest over earth and under heaven. He would become the strongest and lead Vale into a new age of peace.

*GURGLE*

Right after he barfed into the trash can since he was no longer in the bathroom.

"Huh, guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was nice while it lasted," Jaune heard this, but was too busy throwing up on some random guy's shoes to care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune had only been at beacon for a good thirty minutes and he was already enjoying himself. What with watching the short red riding hood girl, he later learned her name was Ruby Rose, get blown up by Screamy McWhite Dress, which also blew up white dress.

It was then Jaune learned of something that completely baffled his mind.

"Gun Scythe?"

"It's not that ridiculous!"

"Ruby, your scythe turns into a high impact sniper rifle, that is the definition of ridiculous."

"Yeah well…...LET'S SEE YOUR WEAPON!"

Jaune grinned and raised his right fist, before smacking it into the open palm of his left hand.

"A true man only needs his fists and determination to win, for that will win any battle."

Ruby stared at her new friend blankly, before giggling, making Jaune stare at her with a raised eyebrow. Ruby wave her hands to feign apology.

"No no no, it's just what you said was really cool. It reminded me of things old heroes would say."

Jaune grinned before he also bursted into chuckles, soon joined by a giggling Ruby. She stopped however when she noticed a very important detail.

"Where are we going?"

Jaune raised a hand to scratch his head before looking at the girl.

"I thought you knew?"

Idiots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's see, long boring speech about potential? Check! New found heiress calling him a scraggly blonde? Check! His master only packing him a pair of shorts to sleep in his sleeping bag? Check!

Jaune was not officially tired, bored, and shirtless as he walked through the main sleeping hall of Beacon, not noticing the attention he was getting from females. He really just wished they would get to the fighting, he hadn't had a good fight in a long while.

MEANWHILE: WITH RUBY!

Ruby Rose was a girl of simple thoughts, for example, eat cookies, work on Crescent Rose, drink milk, try not to be socially awkward, and try to keep her older sister out of trouble. That was thrown out the window when Yang began talking about boys.

Ruby looked at her sister in worry as Yang gawked at the boys who were either trying to show off or flex in front of the new females they would be studying with.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys," Ruby said as she nervously glanced at her sister.

Yang only grinned, " I know I do."

Ruby sighed before hearing a couple girls gasp loudly and some squeal. Ruby turned her head and automatically blushed at what she saw. The previous boys stopped showing off to look down in shame at the new entry, while the female student's undivided attention was now traced to one spot.

Yang waved her hand in front of her sister's face, "Yang to Ruby, what are you look-."

She turned her head to come into sight with a shirtless Jaune Arc wearing nothing but black shorts and a yin yang pendant around his neck.

OH MY GOD HE WAS FINE!

Those arms, that hair, those eyes, and the abs, don't get her started on the abs, you could grind meat on those things. She then saw the rank ten hotty turn his head towards her general direction, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her as he began walking towards her.

Oh my god, he was walking towards her, was he going to hit on her, what should she say? Did her breathe stink, why didn't she choose something sexier as her pajamas.

All these thoughts ran through Yang's head until Jaune stopped right in front of the other blonde and her sister and smiled.

"Hey Ruby, nice to see you, who's your friend?"

Dreams shattered, hopes lost, simply because the hotty came to talk to her little sister. Ruby smiled at her friend before placing her hand's on Yang shoulder.

"Oh, this is my sister Yang, she's super cool, and she fights with her fists too! Except with gun gauntlets!"

Jaune laughed at the excitement of the younger girl before smiling, "Cool, well, see you tomorrow, i'm getting some sleep before I start commiting extreme acts of violence for the exam."

Jaune gave a parting wave as he walked to his sleeping bag, leaving a waving Ruby and jaw dropped Yang. Yang turned to her sister before slamming both hands on Ruby's shoulders and looking intensly into her sister's eyes.

"GET. ME. HIS. NUMBER!"

Ruby sweat dropped at the fire that burned in her sister's eyes, hopefully she was this excited about the exam tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY: BEACON LOCKER ROOMS!

'_THERE BETTER BE A FIGHT SOON OR I'M GOING TO PUNCH SOMEONE!'_

It had already been two hours after Jaune woke up and he already wanted to punch something. He ignored the female stares he got while he made his way to his locker as he went through his checklist.

Clothes? Check. Pendant? Check. Incredible urge to do battle and conquer the lands? Check.

Jaune was ready to go as he made his way through the locker room, he was quickly distracted when he noticed the white haired girl from yesterday talking to a rather cute red head amazon. Huh, did he meet that girl somewhere before? Jaune shrugged before making his way over, after all, the white haired one said he was cute.

"So that's why we would make the best team Pyrrha." Weiss Schnee stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Weiss had it all planned, first Pyrrha, then popularity, THEN THE WORLD!

Of course, she wasn't counting on two facts, first; Weiss freaked Pyrrha the hell out, and second; the certain beast of a man coming to intrude their conversation in three, two, one:

"Sup' Snow Angel, couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for a team, well look no further, cause the man who will conquer the lands is right in front of you."

An angry tick mark grew on Weiss's head as she was interrupted from her schemes from the tall boy from yesterday, who was currently standing in front of her, with Pyrrha glancing curiously at him from behind her.

Weiss glared at Jaune before poking his chest with her finger, "Back away fool, Pyrrha and I were in a middle of a conversation. Besides, i'll be on Pyrrha's team."

"Actually, teams consist of four so we can all be on a team."

Jaune clapped his hands in joy as he looked at Pyrrha, "That's right, so you can be on my crew too Ms…...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

Weiss looked at Jaune in shock, while Pyrrha looked at him in surprise and hope. Weiss glared once more before motioning to Pyrrha.

"Do you know who this is?"

Jaune crossed his arms, deep in thought, before he looked up and smiled at Weiss.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

"THIS IS PYRRHA NIKOS!"

Pyrrha slid out from behind Weiss and waved, "Hello again!"

Weiss then went off on a tangent on who Pyrrha was, which quickly bored Jaune, who decided to preoccupy his thoughts on the people around him.

'_I wonder how strong everyone is. I bet Ruby's sister can put up a fight, that'll be fun. This Pyrrha girl seems strong too, I wonder how that spear and shield combo would fare in battle. Oh, what about that Blake girl, seems quick on her feet, might be a challenge.'_

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Jaune was brought back into the world of the living by the angry yell of Weiss, who was now fuming with anger as Pyrrha chuckled nervously. Jaune grinned his biggest shit eating grin at Weiss and scratched his head.

"Not in the slightest."

"GRAAAGH!"

But before Weiss could begin another bout of yelling, which had already attracted severall onlookers, namely Ruby, Yang, and Blake, a calm voice interrupted her and had everyone turn their heads toward it.

"Yelling won't work, if you want to get through to that beast, you have to do so with force, or else you're just barking up the wrong tree."

"WOO, YOU TELL THEM REN!"

All heads were turned to the new comers as they walked up to the group. A tall boy with black hair with a pink bang, with pink eyes approached them, alongside a rather excited girl with red hair who seemed fond of the color pink.

All of a sudden, bloodlust filled the locker as everyone tensed. They all turned their heads to see Jaune with a manic grin on his face and his aura sparking.

Jaune shot forward, surprising everyone by throwing a punch at the new male, wisps of wind trailing behind the fist as it hurled at intense speeds towards the pink eyed boy.

The boy smirked before quickly palming the fist to the side, creating a burst of wind to shoot out from Jaune's hand, before sending a palm thrust towards Jaune, which was quickly block.

Jaune smirked as he threw a series of high speed punches, whiled the green clad boy smiled and threw an equally fast series of palm strikes.

The future huntresses could only stare in shock as they witnessed the high speed exchange of fists and palms. Well, all except one.

"WOO, GO REN, SHOW JAUNE WHO'S BOSS!"

The exchange suddenly stopped when Jaune's fist stopped right in front of Ren's face, making the boy sigh and lift his hands in defeat.

"Okay, you're still better than me, but you still can't use guns for shit."

Jaune lowered his fist and smiled before fist bumping with Ren, who smirked and slammed his fist against Jaunes.

"Good to see you brother."

"You too Jaune, but you could've told me you were coming to Beacon."

Jaune shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets, "What can I say, the old man rushed me," He then grinned as Nora Valkyrie jumped on top of his shoulders and put her hands on his head, "Hi Nora."

"Hey Jaune! You should totally make some pancakes with me and Ren!"

Jaune laughed before walking out of the locker rooms with Nora on top of his shoulders and Ren walking beside him, "Maybe after the exam."

They left the room as the girls looked on in shock. The person who broke the silence was surprisingly Blake.

"That was actually pretty manly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If asked why Ozpin sent his new students hurdling into a forest full of monsters with nothing but intent to kill his students, he would answer; To test their ability to survive, adapt, and overcome as the trials they face in their future careers as Hunters and Huntresses would need for them to do this a lot.

However one student saw through this.

"I'm not complaining, because being sent into a forest full of blood thirsty monsters is extreme fun for me, but i'm pretty sure you're doing this simply for shits and giggles."

Ozpin chuckled at the smug smirk on Mr. Arc's face. Yes, he may be right, but that didn't mean he was going to let the lad know. Ozpin knew who the child's master was, and yes, Ozpin had a very valid reason to be scared of the man, but his student? Not so much, not yet anyway.

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Arc."

Jaune rolled his eyes,"Riiiight." He then cracked his knuckles and gave a blood thirsty smile, making everyone around him, besides Ren and Nora, who also smirked and laughed loudly in separate cases, back away, "Let's go, i've been itching for a fight."

Once Ozpin finished explaining the rules, with a few groans from Weiss and Ruby, he then turned to Glynda Goodwitch as she prepped the launch pads.

Ozpin looked back at his students and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Anything else before we begin?"

Jaune raised his hand, getting a groan from Glynda and Weiss, and a chuckle from Ozpin, "Yes Mr. Arc?"

Jaune grinned before turning and point at Ren and Nora, "Ren, Nora, pair up and head towards the temple, i'll make my way through, you guys just make sure to stick together, and don't get in the way of my fun."

To the surprise of everyone, both Ren and Nora respectively bowed and saluted Jaune.

"Yes Brother."

"You got it Boss!"

Jaune nodded his head before turning and offering a judging glance on everyone else, before landing on Pyrrha and giving a predatory grin, making her blink curiously.

"You'll be my partner Amazon, i'll trust you with my back as long as you trust me to conquer. Take up you spear with me and let us take hold of our dreams together."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune in shock as his words reached deep into her soul. She didn't know how, but she knew that he would be her partner.

However, a few others were skeptical of that, namely Yang and Weiss, who was fuming quite angrily.

"Ha! If you somehow get green and pink on your team AND red, i'll personally pay you fifty thousand lien."

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TRICK PYRRHA!"

They both went silent as Jaune's predatory gaze fell on them. He gave a manic grin, now showing elongated teeth.

"Never make a bet with a beast, you may regret it later on."

These were Jaune's last words before he was launched into the sky, his maniacal laughter echoing throughout the forest.

It was utter silence before it was once again broken by Blake, who had turned her head to look at Yang and Weiss.

"You're both screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All was peaceful in the forest as the Beowolves ran freely. Even though they were Grimm, they had no worries, nothing to show their fangs, nothing to kill.

All was peaceful.

Right until Jaune landed in the middle of the pack, creating a crater, before rushing to the nearest Beowolf and throwing a haymaker that took its head clean off.

He then proceed to speed to the next one, appearing before it and kicking it off its feet, before grabbing it by its legs and throwing the Grimm at mach speeds into the other grimm, sending them crashing through waves of trees.

Jaune once again cracked his knuckles before grinning at the approaching pack leader.

"You want to fight a real beast? THEN COME AT ME!"

The large Beowolf charged at Jaune, sending a barrage of wild swipes at him, all swiftly dodged, allowing Jaune to speed behind the Beowolf and grab it around its waist.

Jaune then proceeded to lift the Grimm up and suplex it, slamming its head into the ground, causing another crater to form and its head to explode on impact.

Jaune straightened back up before stretching and grinning. In front of him was another pack of Beowolves, Ursas, and a King Taijitu in front of him.

Bloodlust began to leak out of Jaune, causing the Grimm to actually back away, making Jaune smile another blood thirsty smile.

"Let's see who the real monster is."

Ten Minutes Later:

Bodies, heads, arms, fangs, and even severed eyes that were quickly fading away was the sight that Pyrrha Nikos came across as she entered the clearing where the noise came from.

And lo and behold, who was at the center of it all, laughing like a mad man. Why our local, fight happy maniac Jaune Arc. Say Hi Jaune!

"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I HAD IN A WHILE!"

"Um….Hello?"

Jaune's eyes widened before whipping his head towards Pyrrha, making eye contact. He smiled before walking off of the body of the King Taijitu he killed and walking in front of a now blushing Pyrrha.

Jaune grinned and put his hand on top of her head, making her blush even more.

"See, told ya we would be partners."

Another Ten Minutes Later!

"We're lost."

"We're not lost Pyrrha, we're just exploring."

"Jaune, i'm pretty sure that just means lost."

"DON'T CALL ME OUT ON THIS WOMAN, I JUST WANT TO FIGHT BIG MONSTERS!"

Pyrrha giggled to herself at the pouting Jaune. Pyrrha quickly learned that Jaune was a warrior at heart, that he lived for the fight, but that he would willingly stick his neck out for others, this happened when Jaune took out a Ursa that tried to sneak up behind her.

They had been walking for a while now and seem to be lost, but according to Jaune, they were just exploring.

"I really think we should retrace our steps Jaune."

"And I think we should KEEP EXPLORING!"

Pyrrha sighed before noticing that her new partner stopped in front of what appeared to be a cave. It was dark and seemed to ooze the sense of big monster, which made Jaune grin and Pyrrha quickly turn to him with a frown.

"No."

Jaune looked shocked before pointing at the cave, "Oh come on Pyrrha! It's screaming to be explored!"

Pyrrha sighed before rubbing her temples, "Jaune, there is a highly likely chance that there is a large Grimm in there."

"Exactly! LET'S GO FIGHT IT!"

Pyrrha sighed again before seeing Jaune's eager expression and put her up in defeat, "Fine, but only for a bit, then we turn around and look elsewhere."

Jaune threw his hands up in happiness before running into the cave, Pyrrha quickly follwing behind.

….Thirty seconds later.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, JAUNE NO!"

"COME ON PYRRHA! JUST ONE PUNCH!"

"NO. RUN. NOW!"

Pyrrha quickly ran out of the cave, with her hand gripping Jaune's, pulling him along as they were now being chased by a DeathStalker that Jaune desperately wanted to fight.

"OH COME ONE PYRRHA! THE LAST TIME I FOUGHT ONE WAS WHEN I WAS TWELVE!"

"WHO EVEN ALLOWS A CHILD TO DO THAT!"

"A MASTER OF BADASSERY WHO TEACHES OTHERS TO BE BADASS! THAT'S WHO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang had to admit, her day was going pretty good. Her partner, Blake, seemed like a nice person. They had already found the pieces they needed, and she was going to win a bet against that, smoking hot, Jaune guy. Today was a good day.

That is, until she saw her sister falling from the sky.

"HEEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEEE!"

"Don't worry sis! I got you!" But before Yang could move to catch her sister, she was beaten to the punch by our punch happy hero, Jaune.

"Gotcha!" Jaune said as he caught the young Rose in his arms and skidded to a halt, Pyrrha running up behind him, breathing heavily and a look of worry on her face.

"Jaune….*Huh* Please slow down next time."

Jaune smiled before setting Ruby down, but not before getting a tight hug from said girl.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Jaune chuckled before glancing up and seeing a shocked Yang and an impassive Blake.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang was too busy noticing that Pyrrha came in with Jaune, who was now grinning like a mad man.

"You did it…..You actually did it."

Jaune thumped his chest, very much like his master, and pointed towards the sky.

"Never doubt a king baby, for I always win."

Jaune put his fist down and then faced the forest, "Now all I need is Ren and Nora, then my team will be complete."

Pyrrha walked up next to Jaune and glanced at him curiously, "I've been meaning to ask Jaune, how do you know those two?"

Jaune grinned, "It's simple really, they are-"

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?"

The group looked up to see Weiss currently being carried by a Nevermore and barely hanging on.

"She's going to fall," Blake said bluntly, making Ruby chuckle nervously.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Yang and Pyrrha deadpanned. Jaune then proceed to sigh before walking over to the exact spot that Weiss was falling.

He simply put his hands out and caught her, making Weiss look at him in shock from not dying, only to see the rabid beast she hated with a passion.

"Look at that, angels really do fall from heaven."

Weiss blushed before turning her head, "S-shut up idiot."

Jaune laughed as he set her down and glanced up at the Nevermore and grinned, before turning back to the forest, "Now we wait for Ren and Nora to get here before we take on big bird up there and before scorpion douche pops up from the forest.

Pyrrha looked a Jaune skeptically, "Jaune, how do you know they will even arrive here?"

She was interrupted by an Ursa leaping out of the forest with a couple pink explosions appearing behind its back, before it fell over dead.

On top of said Ursa was Nora and an exhausted Ren. Nora then notice the golden rook piece and rushed over to grab it, she then proceeded to dance about with it on top of her head.

"I'm queen of the castle, i'm queen of the castle-"

"NORA!" The man shouted, making the girl smile sheepishly

"Coming Ren~"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake once again said bluntly.

Yang noticed that there was a similar piece to Ren and Noras, but turned to late as Jaune had already grabbed it.

"DAMNIT!"

Jaune grinned before turning over to Ren and Nora, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"You two are late brother, I expected better from my second-in-command."

Once again, Ren bowed his to Jaune, getting strange looks from everyone, while Nora looked down sadly.

"My apologies brother, we did not mean to stall your battles, we got preoccupied."

"Yeah….Sorry Jaune."

Jaune stared at the two before busting out a smile and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"No worries, now that we're together again, our dreams will begin again and the path of conquest is before us."

Ren smiled as Nora jumped up in happiness and danced around the two. Pyrrha watched this scene with a fond smile, this somehow reminded her of the old lords and their vassals, but she didn't know why.

Sadly, this moment was broken by the DeathStalker crashing through the treeline and laying its sights on the group.

Yang threw her hands up in exasperation at their current predicament, "Great, a Nevermore above our heads and a Deathstalker in front of us. Now we can all die together."

Ruby looked at her sister and grinned, "Not if I can help it!"

Ruby then proceed to charge towards the DeathStalker with a battle cry, slicing at it, only for her scythe to bounce of its shell, making her pale and run away, only to be caught in a barrage of the Nevermore's feathers.

"Ruby!" Yang ran towards her sister, only to be blocked from the feathers of the Nevermore. She could only stare on as her little sister faced her doom.

Ruby closed her eyes as the DeathStalker's stinger loomed over head. She tensed herself as the stinger began racing towards her.

***BOOM!***

"You know red, you need to stop getting into situations like this."

Ruby opened her eyes to see Jaune standing in front of her, currently holding the stinger of the DeathStalker, with one hand!

Pyrrha sensed no aura coming from Jaune, meaning he was using sheer strength alone, and he wasn't even struggling, "Just how strong is he?"

Weiss zoomed past Ruby and Jaune, freezing the DeathStalker in place with Ice, before grabbing Ruby and jumping away. Jaune grinned before throwing the stinger back and rushing forward.

He threw a right straight, shattering the ice and colliding with the DeathStalker, sending it flying back and crashing into trees, creating a trench along the way.

Blake stared in shock at Jaune, "Did he just punch a DeathStalker thirty feet away?"

Ren grinned as he rushed by Blake, "You should get used to this, our lord is truly a beast of a man."

Nora laughed as she skipped past the shocked group, "And he didn't even use his full strength, now that is scary."

Jaune grinned before looking up and glaring at the Nevermore before turning back to the rest of the group.

"Red, Snow Angel, Goth Chick, and Red's Big Chest Sister, distract the bird while me, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrh take on the overgrown bug."

The mentioned girls looked shocked and were about to protest, before they saw Jaune charge at the DeathStalker and proceed to slam a barrage of punches on it, cracking its shell. Ruby nodded her head.

"On it!"

Ren ran up a sent a barrage of bullets at the Grimm, before sliding under it and used his semblance to palm thrust the DeathStalker upwards before sliding out.

Nora appeared above it, laughing giddingly, and slammed her hammer on top of the grimm, cracking its shell even more, before jumping off, allowing Pyrrha to glide past her and take out the Grimm's eyes with a few well placed stabs.

Jaune smiled as he jumped up and grabbed the stinger, before flipping, and using his strength to toss the DeathStalker into the air.

"REN, NORA! BLOOMING LOTUS!"

Ren and Nora leapt into the air, with added boosts from their weapons, before simultaneously slamming a hammer and a aura enhanced palm thrust, causing the grimm's shell to finally crack, before falling to the ground.

Jaune appeared right beneath the falling DeathStalker and grinned. He clenched his fist as his muscles tightened, before throwing a powerful straight at the DeathStalker, burst a hole right in the middle of it, causing it to then split in half and fall around Jaune.

Pyrrha stared in awe as Ren and Nora landed next to Jaune, one calmly smiling and the other jumping for joy.

"That was AWESOME! Punch more things Jaune!'

Jaune smiled before turning to Pyrrha, who was walking towards them. This moment was interrupted by Ruby landing hard next to them.

She got up and glared up at the Nevermore.

"Yeah well, come down here and see how you fight stupid bird."

Jaune glanced up to see Blake, Weiss, and Yang firing rounds of bullets and dust at the Nevermore, only to have not effect.

Jaune looked over to Ren, who simply smirked before nodding his head, "I'm assuming we're bringing it down?"

Jaune only grinned before glancing over to Pyrrha who seemed to have already read his mind as she prepped her spear.

"Ready when you are Jaune."

Jaune smiled as he turned to Nora, "Nora, bring that thing down with Ruby and Pyrrha," Jaune turned to Ren and pointed to Weiss, "Make sure she knows to keep the damn thing in place when it gets down, I want to take it out myself."

Jaune glared up at the grimm as he clenched his fist, "Only I get to rule the heavens."

Ren smiled and bowed, "As you wish brother."

Ren sped off towards Weiss as Nora skipped over to Ruby who looked at everyone curiously.

"Seriously, what is with you guys?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weiss took a deep breath as she prepared herself to follow through with the beast's plan. She glanced over to the other pillars to see Blake and Yang in position to distract it. She looked over to the tower to see Pyrrha, Ruby, and Nora getting ready to bring it down.

And down at the bridge near the cliff, was Jaune and Ren. Jaune was standing with his arms crossed, staring at the cliff, ready to deal the final blow, Ren was standing slightly behind him, to his left, ready to back him up.

Weiss remembered a book she read that reminded her of something like this. It was about a fearsome warrior king and his right hand man who would conquer nations and fight powerful warriors in the name of honor and the warrior way.

Weiss shook her head, now was not the time to start drifting off, she tensed herself as the Nevermore flew overhead, being distracted by the hail of bullets and blasts that Yang and Blake launched at it, keeping it in place in the sky.

Meanwhile Pyrrha held her shield at the ready as she tensed herself, Ruby was right beside her, her scythe in sniper mode to give an extra boost. Nora laughed before running towards them and jumping on Pyrhha's shield, pressing a button on Magnhilde as Ruby shot Crescent Rose and Pyrrha shot forward.

Nora flew into the sky at great speed as she approached the Nevermore.

"WEEE!"

She swung her hammer at just the right moment, slamming it into the face of the Nevermore, with added velocity and the boost from the explosion from the hammer, the Grimm was sent hurdling into the bottom of the cliff.

Once there, Weiss glided to the bottom and froze its tail to the ground before leaping away. She land next to Jaune and Ren, who had caught Nora in his arms.

Jaune glared as the Nevermor struggled to get free. He raised his fist to the sky, causing the clouds to part and the sun to shine down on him.

Nora trembled with excitement in Ren's arms, "OOOH! Here it comes! The boss is going to totally wreck that thing!"

Ren also smiled at the man who had changed his life and who emitted pure power, "Truly he is a king."

Weiss stared in awe as Jaune's aura became greater and started to whip around wildly, "How is he doing that?"

Jaune took off his top and handed it to Ren, who gladly took it. His body began raidiating with power as he clenched his fist and pointed at the struggling Nevermore, a glare on his face.

"You monster, have offended me. There is only one ruler of the heavens. AND THAT'S ME! My fist will conquer the land! My will is the will of the people! I WILL BE THE STRONGEST UNDER HEAVEN AND ABOVE EARTH! NO! THE STRONGEST ABOVE HEAVEN TOO! I AM THE BEAST, I AM JAUNE ARC, THE GOD FIST!"

Jaune blasted off, leaving a shockwave that blew Weiss off her feet and made Nora shout in glee. He reared his fist black is it darkened into a steel black, radiating with power.

Jaune slammed his fist into the Grimm, causing a shockwave to resound around the area. The Nevermore couldn't even cry in pain as its chest was caved in.

Jaune landed into the ground, turning around and began walking back towards his friends.

*CRACK*

A crack noise was heard, before the future Hunters stared in shock as the cliff behind the Nevermore began to collapse.

I mean seriously, it literally caved in, creating a hole where the cliff and now evaporated Nevermore used to be.

They all stared in silence as Jaune walked back to Ren and Nora, who handed him his top back and patted him on the back as Nora cheered.

Blake was once again the one to break the uneasy silence.

"Okay, seriously, he just created a hole where a cliff used to be. Who is this guy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER: AT BEACON!

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, you four have collected the golden rook pieces and shall now work together as Team JNPR, led by, as battle happy as he is, Jaune Arc."

Nora cheered and threw her arms around Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha. Pyrrha patted Jaune on the back as he gave a broad smile.

Nora pumped her fist into the air, "Yes! Time to kick ass and break legs, and we're all out of ass!"

Ren sighed a gently smiled at Nora, "Nora, that doesn't make sense."

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO, JAUNE CAN PUNCH HOLES IN THE SKY!"

Jaune and Pyrrha laughed at the antics of their teammate, before turning back to proffessor Ozpin. He looked at the new team and smiled.

"So, anything else you want to say?"

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha who smiled, then surprisingly, bowed at Jaune, "After you my king."

Jaune crossed his arms and gave a predatory grin to the crowd, who all flinched for some reason.

"Yeah, I do actually," Jaune pointed at the crowd, his image being reflected on the screens.

"For all those out there, grimm, criminal, or hunter, I just want to let you know one thing."

Jaune thumped his chest as Ren stood to his left, Nora held her hammer across her shoulders behind him, and Pyrrha stood to his right, her hand on his shoulder.

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE THE STRONGEST! LOOK OUT WORLD, MY FIST WILL CONQUER ALL!"

Jaune threw his fist up, surprisingly getting the crowd to erupt in a roar of applause and shouting. Ozpin smirked as he saw several figures move in the back of the crowd, exiting the room.

'_Looks like another king has entered the stage. Hopefully he won't destroy everything like Haken.'_

MEANWHILE:

*ACHOO*

Haken rubbed his nose and sniffled as he looked off into the distance.

"That shitty brat must be talking about me…...Fucking runt."

And so begins the story of the beast, the conquerer, Jaune Arc. Will he succeed in becoming the strongest, or will his flame perish in the tomes of history?

Hell No! He's gonna Fuck shit up and Punch Logic in the FACE!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How'd you like that? I tried to make Ren kinda like Jaune's Kojiro or Hanbei, or his Zoro. Nora is more like Jaune's Frankie, loud and boisterous, but she's also one of his strongest assets**

**Pyrrha is going to be like Jaune's good side, telling him when it's NOT okay to punch things. And being there to tell people when they should stop being stupid.**

**Plus, I was thinking of giving her the same smile that Miya from Sekerei and Unohana from Bleach use.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, i'll try to update, but my updates will be extremely sporadic as sometimes an idea will hit me and the leave soon after.**

**oh well.**

**Read And Review Please!**


End file.
